A Naughty Little Danny Lindsay Moment
by cojiesmama
Summary: The title says it all.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this fic --- we're talking about racking your brains for two hours just to build a storyline --- for the single purpose of having Danny take off his clothes in front of Lindsay.

I hope it was worth it.

PROLOGUE: An escape artist dies in front of almost five hundred people as he tries to free himself while submerged in a huge, transparent tank filled with water. After only two minutes in the water, the escape artist, Eli Walsh, started to writhe and jerk, and in seconds, his lifeless body floated to the surface.

The responding EMT was about to give him CPR when he tasted something pungent in his mouth --- gasoline.

-0-0-0-

On the medical gurney lay the lifeless body of Eli Walsh. Burn marks were on his lips and inside his mouth.

Stella leaned in to smell his mouth but was quickly taken aback. "Gasoline" Stella said.

"I don't understand" Lindsay said, inspecting the inside of Eli's mouth. "Five hundred people saw him walk to the center of the stage, climb that ladder, had a volunteer put cuffs and chains on his hands and his feet. Who would have the opportunity to force gasoline in his mouth?"

"Suicide?" Stella asked. "Certainly a weird way to go."

Danny walks in, carrying his kit. Stella smiles at him and notices his pants.

"You're wearing your Paris pants to work?' Stella teased.

Danny just laughs.

"Paris pants?" Lindsay asked.

"Danny dated a model, went to Paris, bought those pants for what would amount to $6,000" Stella said.

"I didn't have time to do my laundry" Danny said. "Either I wear this or my pajamas to work".

"See, now that's news to me" Lindsay said. "Paris pants I can take, but a brother from the Bronx owning jammies?"

Danny playfully nudged past Lindsay as he inspected the enormous vat of water.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" Danny said as Lindsay approached him.

"What is that?" Lindsay said, as she peered closer through the glass vat. "A rock?"

"It's shaped like a triangle, but with edges." Stella looked through the glass as well.

Lindsay moved around the container to see the brown object a lot closer.

"I think I see a letter" Lindsay said "An 'E'".

Danny laughed to himself. "What in the world….. It's a piece of chocolate. From a Toblerone bar."

Stella gave him a confused look. "Why would there be a piece of chocolate inside that tank?"

As the EMTs move the body out of the scene, Stella follows them "I know one thing --- in about a few minutes, that chocolate's going to dissolve into the water and there goes your evidence".

"I already asked some officers to help us drain the tank, I'm sure we could wait a while" Lindsay said.

Stella turned and gave them a teasing smile. "One of you guys is going into that vat". Stella turns to leave.

Danny and Lindsay look at each other.

"I'm a girl" Lindsay said.

"Great, play the gender card" Danny said. "I'm wearing my Paris pants".

"Rock, paper scissors" Lindsay said as she made a fist.

"How mature" Danny said as he himself made a fist.

First round. Danny's scissors against Lindsay's paper. Danny wins.

"Best of three" Lindsay said.

"We're losing our evidence" Danny said.

Second round. Danny's rock against Linday's scissors. Lindsay wins.

Lindsay gives a playful smile. "Next loser goes in the water"

"I can't wait" Danny said.

Third round.

Danny's scissors.

Lindsay's rock.

Lindsay wins.

Danny starts to take of his jacket and then his shirt. It was one of the few days when Danny didn't wear an undershirt --- he was half naked from the waist up.

Lindsay gave an uncomfortable smile as she tried --- really tried --- not to stare.

"You just want to see me take my clothes off" Danny said. Lindsay shakes her head, embarrassed.

Danny climbs the ladder to dive into the vat. With his tweezers, he picks up the chocolate from the bottom of the container.

Stella approaches Lindsay. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Stella asked.

"Gets him every time" Lindsay said smiling.

As Danny started to climb out of the water, Lindsay whispers to Stella. "What's your opinion on chest hair?"

"Not a big fan" Stella said.

Lindsay let out a big sigh as the wet, half-naked Danny approached them. "I know. Such a shame."


End file.
